Carne Village
Carne Village (カルネ村) is a village located at the border between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire, south of the Azerlisia Mountains and next to the Great Forest of Tob. While formerly part of the Kingdom, after the war with the Sorcerer Kingdom, they became part of the new country. Background Carne Village is a territory of the Re-Estize Kingdom and in the past, consisted of an approximate population of 120 people. Within this population in the village, the people living there at that time were divided into 25 families. The village was an average village with no real importance other than its location along the border. The main livelihood of the villagers come from the forest and their crops Agriculture-style. This is due to the fact that the village receives almost no visitors except for some doctors looking for herbs and the tax collector who comes once a year. There were no soldiers within the village which left it unprotected from attacks. When the bell in the middle of the village square rang to signal noon, everyone would take a break for lunch time.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning There were two routes leading northeast to Carne Village from the city of E-Rantel. One headed north, and then east along the outskirts of the forest. The other went eastwards, then north. The distance between this village and the fortress city, E-Rantel was about fifty kilometers. It was a distance that would take two days on foot. According to Jugem, an ordinary villager was considered to be a level 1. He speculates that at least some of the trained villagers should have made it to level 2 while training themselves under the Goblin Troop and currently, Goblin Army. In the Web Novel, Carne Village was founded one hundred years ago by a pioneer named Thomas Carne.Overlord First Half Chapter 7: Flames of War Part 1 On the other hand, herbs made up a major portion of Carne Village's income. It is the one specialty export that didn’t require much manpower for a frontier village. Given that it was a crucial method for them to obtain valuable currency, all of Carne Village’s residents knew at least a little about herbs and where they grew. In a sense, the herbs from Carne Village were incredibly profitable for villagers looking to earn money. However, they could only be gathered within an extremely short window of time before the flowers bloomed, and could only be treated as a temporary income at best. It was true that for food, they could make do with what they grew, but making a profit from other things like clothes was impossible. Although the Great Forest of Tob was a place that is filled with danger, there were also places inside it that granted blessings of resources to the villagers of Carne Village. This would include food such as fruits, plants and animals, and various herbs.Overlord First Half Chapter 80: Gaiden Do Your Best Enri-san! Part 1 Carne villagers helping one another out in difficult situations was a keystone of their village life. As such, it was only expected that eighty percent of their earned income would be earmarked for the community's benefit. This was also why greedy and selfish households could not be established, because such behavior would never be permitted. Self-sufficiency was a strict requirement. Chronology The Undead King Arc Carne Village was the next target for the Sunlight Scripture to lure out Gazef Stronoff into a trap and assassinate him. While the Slane Theocracy's forces were disguising themselves as Baharuth Empire's soldiers, they slaughter some of the villagers''Overlord Volume 01 Prologue'' while the Sunlight Scripture was on their way there. In the end, the Theocracy's plan was foiled by Ainz Ooal Gown who arrived to save the village, annihilating the knights though his power and the Death Knight he summoned.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village During Ainz's brief stay in Carne Village, foreshadowed by the following volume after this, he learned a story about a legendary beast that resides in the Great Forest of Tob as well as coming to understand the difference in value between YGGDRASIL coins and New World coins.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers After that, Gazef visited the village and tried his best to defend it from the Sunlight Scripture but was overwhelmed by the sheer number of angels summoned under them.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation Just when he was about to meet his final end in the hands of the enemy group, Ainz teleported Gazef and his warriors back to the village, switching places with the warrior and later went on to finish off the Sunlight Scripture alongside Albedo.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death The Dark Warrior Arc Momon, Nabe, Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness made it their plan to visit Carne Village to get some herb from the forest. Nfirea noticed that the village is heavily fortified compared to when he last saw it.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Journey It's because of the recent attack committed by the Knights of the Theocracy that the village is now heavily protected by Enri's Goblin Troop while the village is being fortified.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest The Two Leaders Arc After Enri used the Horn of the Goblin General, the village became a home for the Goblin Troops to live in. Though it was originally a human settlement, the village has begun to openly accept various demi-human races into its midst. This was due to the trauma and death of so many of their loved ones killed by fellow humans, they felt racially betrayed. Thanks to the acceptance of the Goblin Troop as Enri's loyal servants and village protectors, the village has steadily recovered and even grown as a new wall was constructed for added protection. Life in the village as noted by the villagers has risen to a higher degree of quality. Greater quantities of food and acquisition of valuable herbs has become possible, all thanks to the goblins and support sent to the village by Ainz Ooal Gown. However, the village still faces difficulty in recovering in terms of population. Though some of the survivors from the other raided villages have immigrated, they have troubled convincing others to make a home on this frontier village of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The reason behind why no one in E-Rantel is choosing to move to Carne Village in the first place is due to the difficulty of dangers that involved the high appearance rates of monsters. It is noted how Carne Village was a village with a very small population of people living there. As a result, when their numbers decreased in terms of villagers, their ability to do anything decreased along with it. This was why the villagers had suppressed their opposition to inviting more residents to stay with them for the sake of acquiring more manpower in the future. Later, the village accepted the new goblins and ogres from the forest and learned about the disturbing news. Some of the monsters in the forest may start attacking their village due to territorial disputes. Enri tried to get assistance from Adventurer's Guild from E-Rantel but failed due to a lack of information and funding. After her return, Enri was officially made the chief of the village and the villagers prepared for a potential attack. A few days later, an army of monsters attacked the village. Most of the non-combatants hid in the shelter while the rest fended of the assault. The villagers ultimately won with a few losses and a helping hand from Lupusregina Beta.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Carne Village was attacked by an army under the command of Crown Prince Barbro. Feeling betrayed by the Royal Family, the villagers made a unanimous decision to rebel and take arms. The villagers plan to hold off the invaders for as long as they can while giving enough time for all the women and children to escape. Prince Barbro's assault was dominating the battle with Carne Village until the moment Enri used her remaining Horn of the Goblin General to summon an army of 5000 goblins which help the latter turn the tide of battle around in their favor against him. In the end, Carne Village have managed to successfully repel Barbro's forces to the point that they are left with no other choices but to retreat. As punishment for attacking a region under Ainz's protection, Lupusregina Beta hunted down Barbro and the remnants of his army and slaughtered them to the last man.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc According to the information provided by Lupusregina, Ainz learned that the villagers of Carne are living in harmony with Goblins and Ogres.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc During the meantime, while Ainz had faked his death, Carne Village was later rebuilt and expanded, with over 90% of the village's population consisting of the Goblin Army that Enri had summoned. When Ainz's visit to the Dwarf Kingdom came to an end, he decided to send some dwarves over to live in Carne Village. The dwarf runesmiths ended up setting a workshop in one part of the village, building magic items and with a Death Knight acting as their bodyguard.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue Known Characters * Chief of Carne Village * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Goblin Troop * Nfirea Bareare * Lizzie Bareare * Brita * Latimon * Agu * Thomas Carne (Web Novel Only) Trivia * Carne Village is located approximately 10 kilometers from the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Carne Village was attacked three times. ** First was the attack by the Knights of the Theocracy, who disguised themselves as imperial knights to lure Gazef Stronoff into a trap set by the Sunlight Scripture. ** The second was the attack by the inhabitants of the Great Forest of Tob. ** The third was the attack by the Royal Army commanded by Prince Barbro. * Many of the villagers actually resent the Kingdom for not aiding them in times of need and were willing to rebel and side with Ainz against their own country when the Kingdom declared Ainz as their enemy. * While formerly being a human only village, it is now home to other Demi-human races such as Goblins, Hobgoblins and Ogres and other humanoids like dwarves. * According to Enri, even if Ainz was an undead being who hated the living, he was still the magic caster who had saved their village several times, and so they trusted him more than anyone alive. * In the past, there had been no blacksmiths in Carne Village. After Ainz's visit to the Dwarf Kingdom, however, the Dwarf runesmiths have settled in the village as well. * In Carne Village, the dwarves' loyalty to the Sorcerer King rivaled that of the humans living there. References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Wioska Carne Category:Locations Category:Villages